


Without a Sound

by dayishujia



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 04:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1128583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dayishujia/pseuds/dayishujia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>一声不吭 —— yīshēng bù kēng ·· without a sound</p><p>Jason Todd does not whine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Without a Sound

“Don’t make me say it again,” he said, almost whined, and Dick’s brain practically shut down at that because Jason Todd does not whine. Never once in all the years they’ve known each other has Dick ever heard the younger boy whine, nor look this dejected.

Somewhere along the line, he must have invited Jason inside because he was standing there rather awkwardly, in his living room, dripping wet and when had it started raining? “Let me get you a towel,” Dick murmured, pushing past the younger yet taller man for the bathroom, but he didn’t get too far when a hand gripped his wrist and stopped him in his tracks.

Dick looked up at Jason, absently wondering when he hit his growth spurt. Jason looked like he was fighting with his thoughts, debating his next move.

Before Dick even knew what was happening, Jason had him by the back of his neck, by his hair, and pulled him in for a biting kiss. Dick kissed back like it was second nature, like it was normal to be standing in his living room, kissing a rain-drenched Jason Todd.

Pulling back, Jason whispered, “You kissed me back.” Shock and awe covered his face and coated his words, his teal eyes sparkling with new-found hope. Dick blinked at him like the statement sounded foolish. Jason stared at him. “Why’d you do that?”

Dick blinked, hazed and a little kiss-drunk. “Why’d you kiss me?”

“You know why,” Jason bit out, growling in frustration. His nerves were starting up, telling him coming here was a bad idea. He was starting to believe them. “I already told you I liked you. Remember?”

Dick hummed because yes he did remember, those words flowing over him again and making him smile. “I like you too. Always have.”


End file.
